Emancipator
by Nyope
Summary: Parce que dans la vie de Roxas, seul Axel compte, uniquement Axel. Dans ses paroles, dans ses actions, dans ses pensées. Uniquement Axel. Petit OS avec un jour de retard pour l'AkuRoku Day. Emancipator - nevergreen


**Titre :** Emancipator.  
**Genre : **Angst, je suppose... xD  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.  
**Remerciements : **A Moira-Chan pour avoir bêta-lecturé cette fic' il y a bien longtemps, malgré ma réticence à la publier... Merci ;_;

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous présente un de mes vieux OS qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis au moins... Un an et demi ? xD J'ose espérer que je suis améliorée d'ici là, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant de recevoir des avis. Et oui, je le poste avec un jour de retard par rapport à l'AkuRoku Day, moi et la ponctualité... Je l'ai très peu retouché, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer. Bonne lecture :)

Emancipator

Axel, c'est tout un concentré d'extravagance, d'insolence, et d'exubérance. Il ne faiblit jamais, non. Axel est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu être.

**Roxas.**

Le garçon timide, celui qui s'écrase et qu'on écrase, celui qui a bien trop peur d'aimer. Pour lui, quand on aimait, c'était tout ou rien. Axel, c'est tout. Les autres, rien.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas pourquoi on lui dit sans cesse que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui. Il ne sait vraiment pas.

« _Tu ne dois pas pleurer, tu es fort. Bien plus fort qu'eux._ » C'est ce qu'Axel lui répète sans cesse, quand il ne va pas bien. Axel est toujours là pour lui, juste pour lui. Parce que c'est Axel qui le réconforte s'il y a un problème - c'est Axel qui est là, pour lui, juste pour lui, toujours, à chaque fois. Personne. Jamais personne n'a réussi à briser la carapace de Roxas.

Parce que Roxas ne pleure jamais. En apparence. Axel est le vrai, l'intérieur, le tout.

Sa mère, elle, s'inquiète de voir son fils toujours collé au rouquin. Mais Roxas s'en fiche bien, de ses remarques incessantes. Les ignorer devient un jeu d'enfant, l'effet s'estompe, petit à petit. Parce que dans la vie de Roxas, seul Axel compte, uniquement Axel. Dans ses paroles, dans ses actions, dans ses pensées. Uniquement Axel.

Axel Axel Axel Ax..

_« Stop ! Axel n'existe pas. C'est dans ton imagination, Roxas. »_

Non. Ils mentent. Ils mentent tous. Axel est réel. Ils sont jaloux. Ils refusent de comprendre. Ils n'aiment pas Axel, parce qu'Axel est différent. Parce qu'Axel prend la peine de l'aimer. Il dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'on s'en fiche des autres, qu'après tout, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Rien qu'eux.

_« Grandis un peu, Roxas. »_

Axel se soucie de lui.

Axel l'aime.

Axel est différent.

Axel le protège.

Mais voilà. Son bonheur les effraie. Depuis quelque temps, Axel devient de plus en plus distant. Roxas ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'éloigne petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus. Sa mère dit que c'est normal, Axel a peur des médicaments. Roxas les déteste, ces médicaments, parce que c'est à cause d'eux, si Axel s'en va. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, tout va trop vite, son esprit s'embrouille, Axel se brouille.

_« T'en va pas, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Axel, réponds moi, regarde moi. Arrête de faire l'idiot, j'rigole plus. »_

Mais il continue à l'ignorer, parce qu'au fond, il sait qu'il a besoin de ça, au fond, il sait qu'il doit le faire, c'est pour son bien. Il se défile, maintenant, il est temps de partir. Tout va s'arranger, tout ira mieux.

C'est simplement pour ça, Roxas, que quelque chose cloche chez toi. Se bercer d'illusions est le meilleur moyen d'être déçu. Il n'est qu'une illusion comblant son manque d'émotion. Axel est mort. Personne ne sait, puisque Roxas ne dit rien. Plus rien.

Roxas déteste Axel. Parce qu'il a raison. Il doit le laisser partir. Mais Roxas ne veut pas, il ne veut plus jamais être seul.

* * *

Oui, c'est trèèès court... Et j'étais pas très inspirée pour la fin, j'avoue. Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou non :)  
Merci, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
